


Skinny Jeans

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan just wants to go home but his older brother is much to involved in buying just the right pair of jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

”Cro can we go noww?!”

"Just chill, chief. I vwanna try these on first."

"They’re going to be just as ball strangling as the last four you tried on."

Cronus boops your nose and you grimace.

"Shut your cute face and help me get these on, ya brat."

You grumble as you follow your stupid older brother to the fitting rooms. Again. You don’t see why he can’t hold his own fucking clothes as he tries shit on. They even have hangers for that kind of shit! But no, he wants to use you as his own personal coat hanger. Or maybe he just wants you to die from sexual frustration, what with you popping boners all day.

He always wears his jeans so tight that he has to wriggle out of them and it’s almost hypnotic the way his hips twist and sway as he pulls them down his thighs. Fucking hell you’ve got a boner again. Just think of your grandma in the tub. Grandma in the tub. Ohh fuck he’s bending over to pull the legs off! You can’t believe you’re blushing seeing as how it feels like all of your blood is in your dick right now.

"Like vwhat ya see, champ?"

FUCK! He’s caught you now.

"N-no! I wwasn’t even looking at you. Shut up and take your damn pants already."

"Easy there, Eri. I vwas just playin."

You throw his pants at his face with a harrumph and he just laughs and calls you cute. Fucking douchebag. You’re not cute. You’re manly as hell.

"Zip me up?"

"Wwhat?!"

"I’m hawvin’ a little trouble here, bro. Help me out eh?"

You can do this. You’re just gonna zip his pants up for him. You’re not gonna think about his stupid dick and how much you want to see it. Nope. You’re definitely not gonna think about that. You approach him and look away as you take hold of the zipper. The fucker was stuck. Great.

"I swwear you’re fucking useless. Wwhat wwould you do wwithout me?"

He takes hold of your hand on this zipper and presses it to his groin. You gasp as you feel that he’s half hard. He’s probably planned this the entire time! You wouldn’t put it past him. He smirks down at you and tilts your chin up with a finger, leaning in close to your face.

"I’d be lost vwithout you, Eridan."

He presses a soft kiss to your lips and you make an embarrassing squeaking noise in your throat. His lips are… so soft. You moan as he pulls you flush to his boy by the waist and you can feel your clothed erections brush against each other. That felt fucking amazing! You want to feel it again. You push your hips into his and moan softly when he pushes back with a shaky sigh escaping him.

"Cro…"

"Eridan."

His voice makes you shiver, it’s so sultry and deep and you have no idea why you’re finding your brother so fucking sexy. He’s not sexy at all. He’s Cronus. Stupid dumbass douchebag Cronus. Ohhh fuck he’s got a hand in your pants now. You whimper like a fucking whore when he starts stroking your aching cock and he leans in to whisper in your ear.

"Try and keep quiet, little bro. Vwouldn’t vwant somebody hearing you moan all svweet for me."

"Shut up, Cro!"

You plunge your hand into his stupid jeans and squeeze hard at his member, making him moan right into your ear. The sound makes you bite your lip to muffle the noise that wants to respond to him. You try to distract yourself by stroking his dick hard and fast and his hips buck into yours, making you push back into him as he tightens his hold on your shaft.

He pulls your pants and underwear down far enough to pull your dick free so he can twist his fingers in the most pleasure inducing way and you do the same for him, struggling to slide his fucking jeans down far enough to get him freed. He kisses you again, only with tongue, and pulls you closer to him, making your cocks touch as you two work each other up. 

Your noises are muffled in his mouth as his thumb pushes and brushes over the head of your cock and you squeeze a little harder when your hand travels to his tip. Your hips are pushing and pulling together like waves of the ocean as your tongues tangle and it’s honestly the sexiest thing you’ve ever experienced, besides that one time you made out with that fucker Sollux. You can hear people outside the fitting room door and you have to struggle to keep your noises down as you near your end.

You gasp into Cronus’s mouth when you feel his cum coat your hand and shaft. He’s silent when he cums and it makes you a bit jealous. You have to fight to keep your noises in as his cum allows him to tug on your cock faster and with more languid strokes. Your hips buckle and you whine high into his mouth as you cum in his hand and you’re thankful for his arm around your waist holding you up.

He pecks kisses all over your face as you catch your breath. He just holds you there, kissing you and rubbing your back and you think you could get used to this, even if he is a stupid twat. You look down and smirk at what you see.

"HAH! Now you HAVE to by those and wwe can finally go home!"


End file.
